


Home

by carpediorma



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpediorma/pseuds/carpediorma
Summary: They don't know until they do.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A smart choice would involve writing a chapter for my existing story but I'm not smart, so I stayed up all night writing this. Write about two little sunshines falling in love, my heart told me.

It doesn’t matter how hard she tries, _lovable_ is the only word she could use to describe Barb. There could be others like _smart_ and _funny_ , she reasons, but _lovable_ is definitely the first one that pops on your head when you see her.

It’s her face, her personality, her actions and expressions that leave no room for any other adjective. And she’s always been that way, Alegría confirms as she’s being shown her childhood pictures by the other girl’s mom.

“Do you have a favorite, Karen?” She asks the woman and watches her point her finger at one where Barb’s wearing a costume that could either be a dairy cow or a Dalmatian, sitting on what appears to be a hospital bed.

They keep looking at pictures, Karen guiding her though her daughter’s childhood’s photographic record with pride and love. Even if Barb hadn’t been such a photogenic kid, Alegría would have enjoyed the display because of her commentary.

_‘She got a lot of candy on Halloween night and, despite being strongly advised otherwise, she ate all of them and we had to rush her to the hospital. We were really mad but the nurses kept babying her’._

Barbara Levy. Physical embodiment of the adjective lovable, maximum expression of the term and –on a completely unrelated note– her dearest friend.

For her, the one with the half-closed eyes and toothy smile is the best. She likes it because it’s Barb’s trademark expression, she has a dozen selfies stored on her phone where she’s making that face.

Alegría doesn’t really like taking pictures of herself but sometimes her best friend manages to bring her around. Whenever she’s tired or bored or very happy it’s when she’s most easily persuaded.

Her favorite is a recent one they took at Camille’s party. She felt super warm inside that night because Alice and Charlotte were _finally_ talking, so she allowed the selfie. Barbara was so glad to have achieved her goal that she decided to post it on Instagram immediately. _‘My ninja best friend, hates pics but loves me! u give me ALEGRÍA’_ reads the caption.

Both of them look great in the photograph. She likes it. Barb’s disheveled braid is nice and Alegría’s smile is genuine.

It was taken _just_ before a random guy drinking next to them told they made a really good couple.

* * *

 

She’s taking a bath when she suddenly recalls the first time she saw Alegría. It was recruitment day in the academy and, in the end, only two girls made it. Her best friend always mentions that first encounter because ‘ _everyone was too busy being impressed and scared of Jamie that no one noticed me, you were the first and only to do so_ ’.

The official reason for her approach was that she liked how free she looked when she danced, which was true, but the _real_ , kept for herself reason was that she thought she had pretty eyes and wanted to see them better. To this day she’s still not sure what their color is, but they're beautiful and she makes sure Alegría knows it.

Barbara remembers that as soon as the other girl introduced herself as ‘ _Al_ ’, she inquired about her name.

“What does that stand for? Are you, perhaps, an Alexandra? An Alberta or an Alana?” Barbara tried to guess.

“Alegría. It means joy in Spanish.” The girl smiled cheerfully. “My parents had been trying to have a baby for years when I was finally conceived and my mom isn’t one for subtlety, so she just went for it.”

Not long into their conversation, Barb realized that the mother couldn't have chosen a more fitting name for her daughter. Alegría exuded joy in a calm, peaceful way. In the following weeks, she steadily became popular among the other girls thanks to her personality, but the bond they shared was just _special_. Since that very first day, they were each other best friends.

It’s been two years and she’s pretty sure her feelings about her friend are the same. She cherish her every accomplishment, she admires her strength and determination and loves her serene demeanor. She loves how it doesn’t matter how bad her nerves are before a presentation, a look from Alegría is all she needs to feel better.

She’s pretty sure about her feelings, yet sometimes she can’t help but wonder. There might be a reason every person who doesn’t know about their friendship seems to think they’re together, right?

She’s pretty sure about her feelings but sometimes she’s not. _At all_.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason updates are so scarce is that I'm really busy with Uni, sorry! Also, I was really worried about fucking up this chapter (which I think I did, anyways) because I really enjoyed writing the prologue but well.

Two years of friendship have given them enough time to adjust to each other's life, to set a routine together. Alegría’s dad drives them both to school every morning on his way to work and they take the bus to practice on Mondays and Wednesdays.

They study on the library on Tuesdays and Alegría sleeps at her house every Fridays so Karen can take them to practice on Saturdays in the morning, the only day she’s able to do so.

“I’m not surprised you showed her my pictures. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised” She grumbles once she’s came downstairs after her shower. “I can’t believe you left her do it, though. Sleeping with the enemy at its finest.”

She’s caught them red-handed. Embarrassing pictures are scattered all over the living room’s table yet both Karen and Melanie have the audacity to laugh. Her moms are the worst.

“Oh, so grumpy! Where is the little girl that used to demand pictures every time she dressed up with my clothes and…?” Karen's practically gushing.

“I’m going to stop you right there for the sake of everyone in this room. Karen, you have to understand she’s all grown up now” Melanie says jokingly. “And Barb, you have to understand that it’s every mother’s duty to embarrass their children in every chance they have. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

She looks over at Alegría and she looks delighted with them exchange, of course she is.

After dinner, they’re in her room. Alegría’s hair is a little damp from the shower she just took and she’s sprawled out on her bed, wearing her ugly yellow pajamas.

“It will never stop being awesome how long your hair is when it’s not dry.” She says, amazed as always.

After her eyes, Alegría’s curly hair is the thing that she likes the most about her.

“I know, right...” Her friend says and then wickedly smiles. “You know what happened today? Mel told me she’s kind of worried because you haven’t been dating anyone lately, she asked me if I knew something.”

“What are you talking about? And most importantly, why would she be worried about that?” Barb inquires, mockingly. “You have never dated anyone, ever. Remember?”

“It isn’t because of that.” Alegría rolls her eyes. “She’s afraid you met someone, and I quote, dangerous and you’re keeping it a secret. So, Barbara Ann Levy, is that so? Are you fooling around with some wicked fella?”

“Oh my God, she seriously needs to stop watching those Investigation Discovery’s documentaries. You shouldn’t encourage her, Alegría Milagros Vera.”

 “I didn’t! I told her that if something was going on your romantic life, I would be the first to know.” She proudly says, as if being Barb’s confidant’s one of her biggest accomplishments. “Also, you know it’s forbidden to say my full name, don’t test me or you’ll feel my wrath.”

Barb goes to sleep feeling bad. She considers telling her friend she’s been confused lately, but she doesn’t because that would cause Alegría to worry and make questions. Questions that would require answers she doesn’t know how to respond, that she isn’t ready to formulate.

* * *

 

She _knows_ Barb.

She recognizes the way her nerves manifest in a slight frown and little tremble of her hands, how she tucks her hair behind her ear every time she lies.

The discomfort she feels whenever she’s the object of a stranger’s unwanted attention, the blush that invades her face when she’s happy. The thrill that fills her when she goes on a date with who she swears is ‘ _the person of my dreams, this time for sure_ ’ and the sorrow that destroys her when eventually it doesn’t work.

Alegría knows Barb and that’s why she knows exactly how she’s feeling. No words exchange needed, a quick stare at her from across the practice room gives it away immediately.

Barbara’s caring, bright and talented, but Alegría isn’t sure she actually sees that. She wishes her friend would think about herself as something more than what her insecurities persuade her into thinking she is.

She works hard to reign them, to stop them from controlling her life and she usually succeeds, but sometimes –like this morning– she fails, and Alegría is able to spot the signs that show her distress: her vacant eyes, her nervous smile, the stiffness in her posture.

Mrs. Madeleine separated the group into different smaller groups under the order of ‘ _optimize training time for the upcoming competition_ ’ and they’re not together. Alegría’s in the group that’s competing for sure, along with Jamie, Alice and Camille. Barbara’s in the group that’s being tested, of which only one person will be able to compete. 

‘ _There’s only five places and those four are our best dancers_ ’ their professor said as the class started. The trophies on the wall are enough evidence to prove her point but Alegría feels the need to refute it. She’s done it before –many times– only to end with fruitless results and mistreatment from the instructor, so she doesn’t.

Jamie’s overachieving personality has secured her a place on every competition since they've joined the team and, even though she’s adamant to admit it, it’s taken a toll on her. Alice and Camille don’t seem to take dancing very seriously and she guesses it may be because they have the kind of talent that comes naturally, almost effortless. For her part, it took time for Alegría to get her place but it happened because she became extremely good at adapting to what their instructor wants.

They may not be the best team as a whole, but she’s sure they won’t get better any soon if the focus’s always on a few girls while excluding the rest, just for the sake of winning.

She realizes there’s no real desire in their competitive team because they’re tired, completely sick of it. And still, the other girls won’t stand a chance.

After two years of competitions, empty cheers and shallow compliments, she’s upset that passion can be faked like that. She’s upset they were taught to think that was enough and they’ve believed it.

The four of them have contributed to make their teammates feel like they aren’t good enough, now it’s painfully clear. She has put up for so long with something that has made Barbara –one of the most important persons in her life– feel insecure and inadequate.  

She looks over at Barb’s direction again, and catches her looking worriedly at her. When her friend mouths _‘Are you okay?’_ her eyes get filled with tears because Alegría has been told for so many years that she’s a person who’s hard to read, but Barb _knows_ her.

 _No words exchange needed, a quick stare at her from across the practice room gives it away immediately_.

She can’t stand to be in the room anymore so without much thought, soon she’s walking out of the door. The day’s nice outside, the calm breeze blows her skirt and the sun blinds her a little.

She goes to the park down the block and that’s where Barb finds her, a while later.

“Hey, Madeleine’s really pissed. She wants you to come inside, practice’s starting soon.” She says as she sits on the swing next to her.

 “How did you do?” She doesn’t even tries to ask how the other girl knew where she was. Alegría’s sure that ‘ _I know you_ ’ or something along the lines would be the answer.

“I couldn’t make it, of course. And you’ll be out too if you don’t go inside soon.” Barbara says resigned and puts her hand on her shoulder. “You look sick. What’s going on?”

“Her system is disgusting and unfair! I can’t keep doing it!” Her caring gesture gives her courage to be honest and even though she tries to fight against it, tears start flowing. “I don’t want to dance or compete anymore, not when it makes you and the other girls miserable!”

It’s a little cold when they finally decide to head back. Barbara has been hugging and comforting her, trying to make her change her mind but she has made a decision.  

It’s the first year Alegría doesn’t compete.

It’s the first year she realizes there’s something more important than being part of the competition.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a miscalculation and I have bring you angst instead of fluff, shame on me.  
> Alegría's middle name means "miracle" in Spanish because her parents are go hard or go home kind of people.  
> I don't really know when this will be updated but I hope you enjoy this for now! Thanks for reading!  
> (Also, there's another stupid note down there that I put on the prologue and appears here without me intending it, sorry for that!)

**Author's Note:**

> As you've might notice, this story takes place in the same universe as the other story I'm writing (I'll write all the romance needed to I fill the void inside me). Beware, things are gonna get FLUFFY!


End file.
